polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Pam
"''She is both the metric by which the world will be judged, and the judge, and the executioner."'' "''The Unyielding, The Undying, The Devourer, The Existence-Eater, the Fearkeeper." These are some of the many names given to '''The Final Pam', a ruthless power to be reckoned with. No dictator, murderer or foul creature before or since have gained such infamy as Pam and her power to obliterate everyone on her sight. She is the most powerful entity in the Monster Factory universe as well as our own, and is immortal even though the game file where she resided was destroyed. She went on to wreak havoc on nearly every other video game franchise, despite Todd Howard's foolish attempt to contain her in a subterranean ocean. In her most recent adventure, she was able to travel backwards in time before her cryogenic thawing and built a home for herself in 2102 Appalachia. In this new life she was finally able to settle down with both Metal Husband and Roachie by her side with her many wonderful sons; tum-tums full of delicious cleaner. Background Not much is known about The Final Pam's Background except that she was born sometime before 2077. She is presumed to have Eastern European ancestry. Appearance The Final Pam oozes beauty wherever she goes, with the fashion and personality which match that of Margaret Thatcher. In the midst of freckles and blemishes you find a mouth with a permanent smile, lovely blue eyes surrounded by darkness, both literally and figuratively, a stunningly long chin, and her red broken nose to show how much of a bad ass she is. Pam has also a very thick accent, implying that Pam has ancestors from places like Eastern Europe despite the fact that there has been no evidence that Pam has any ancestors as its believed she has always has been and will always be. Casual Attire This set is known for her bouffant haircut with a bit of fringe in her forehead. Her turquoise shirt with short sleeves and beige pants give to her that iconic look and typical fashion of the United States in the pre-war era. Wasteland Attire Pam doesn't look at any expenses while fighting in the wasteland. Wearing a red dress with a fur collar, clout goggles and a pompadour wig, she's ready to destroy every survivor who stands upon her. Other Attires Pam has a formal suit which is essentially a tuxedo and a captain's hat, as well a vacation outfit with summer shorts, the same turquoise shirt and a ranch hat. Personality Pam is a merciless character who destroys everyone and everything that opposes her. Aside from her evil look and anarchic intentions, she is kind to anyone who venerates and/or helps her, including her husbands, children, or even Dogmeat, even though she's quite the backstabbing bitch when it comes to hiding her relationship with Codsworth from Trash Hulk, and eventually hiding hers with and thousands of clones of Metal Baby]] Roachie from Codsworth. Abilities and powers As her several names imply, Pam is a mad brute who makes use of her God powers to create havoc. Such powers include changing the size of objects and people, causing everyone to faint (and by that we mean die horribly and painfully from Pam's will alone), as well resurrecting them, though with nasty results when they're severed. The only character in Fallout 4 to be immune to Pam's God powers is Shaun. The Final Pam can and will create thousands of clones of both Shaun and Metal Baby, as well radioactive land mines to wreck entire locations to oblivion. Pam can and will devour dead people's carcasses like a flesh-eating zombie. Her unarmed power is about 1000, enough to kill a deathclaw with a single blow, though it's only used as last resource. Pam can also run as fast and jump as high as or even higher than G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., Her arsenal includes a sword, a portable nuke launcher, a freeze ray and a two-handed axe. In Monster Factory The Ballad of Pam Main Article: The Ballad of Pam The Final Pam's story is filled with tragedy, suspende and a lot of action.We recommend you to read the article above (under construction) MFWF - Monster Mania The Final Pam resurrects from her underwater grave in a cage fight against Turbovicki, the final match of the event. Other Appearances Pam is often referenced and even makes appearances in other MF episodes. Notable instances include a fan-made Sim found in The Sims 4 in the third episode of Monster Factory's Sweeps Week series. Another appearance, though unintentional, was in the first episode of The Turbovicki Saga, where a randomly generated Mii looks almost identical to Pam. Quotes * Hello, Metal Husband. * God forgive me. * I DO THIS! * How your backyard barbecue go, the Smiths? Pretty good, it doesn't seem. * Next time, you invite Pam. * Baby needs snack. * I'm going to grab a hammer and fix the baby. * Oh no, Pam forgot to bring keys, BRB! * Goofy, I come for you! * Final Pam loves Gristle. Let's make name ironic! * Hello, where is Mayor? I have citizen's complaint about potholes. * I MAKE, GOOD JOKE! GOODBYE WORLD! Trivia There is a nod to The Final Pam in Fallout 76 Gallery Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Bethesda Characters Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Deceased Category:Swordfighters